


Magical Accidents (NSFW Version)

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magical Experiments, Magical Realism, Makeouts, inappropriate use of magic, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: Nomad was curious about the little Spring that was just off the path that lead to Ordon Village.He grows curious and goes to investigate it, and to understand the powers that dwell in the waters.(READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END)
Relationships: Hero of Hyrule/Hero of Time, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: interLINKed: Monthly Themes





	Magical Accidents (NSFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a gift to a dear friend of mine, who I won't name for safety reasons, but this is the NSFW version!
> 
> I also wrote this for the Monthly Theme challenge in our discord server. This month's theme is: Colors! I was writing it before the theme came out and I'm like: "you know what, i like it and i'll use it!"
> 
> I'd like to also point out that there is a small section of this version of the story that has a past reference to past non-con/rape, however it is NOT in detail and the person who had the event was able to shake themselves out of their memories before going too deep in. It is, once again, a small section but I wanted to ensure that people knew before diving in. I will also have a note at the end to remind people about this small section
> 
> This story does contain Linkcest so if you do not like it, turn around and leave. This is also NOT LU. These are character that a few friends and I had created together to differentiate ourselves from LU since we've been scorned for liking something that never hurt anyone else.
> 
> once again: This is NOT LU, and i will not tolerate hate on me or others.

Nomad enjoyed the quiet of the forest. The way the trees whispered their secrets, how the flora at his feet swayed and played a tune. The sky was clear with the full moon above. There was something else. Something much more… divine, that radiated around him. It was in the soil, in the leaves, on the wind, and in the water.

Ordon Forest was peaceful. Much more peaceful than any forest in his era. But, Nomad held no animosity towards Twilight. He didn’t get to choose his timeline, just like he himself didn’t get to choose his fate. Just outside of the village, Nomad hummed to himself as he looked up above the sky, the chill breeze making him hug his cloak closer, but he didn’t want to head in. Not yet at least.

He glanced over to the entrance to Ordon Village, smiling as he remembered the large feast they all had with the whole village, Wild and himself helping to cook along with Uli and Sera. Apparently they’d dropped in at the perfect moment for a birthday party for one of the village kids. In the distance Nomad could hear the small party still going on, with the cheers from a few of the other residents of Ordon village, but it was quiet enough to not disturb anyone that was sleeping in Twilight’s home.

With how the forest was so peaceful but alive with magic in the air, Hyrule couldn’t help but feel that this was a rather perfect opportunity to try out a few new tricks. A quick glance around, he saw the light was still on in Twilight’s house on the main floor, and it looked like no one would be coming up from the village.

Perfect!

Passing by Epona’s stall just on the side of the house, he ignored her watchful gaze to follow the path down towards the small spring that was just before the bridge leading out. He was curious as to what the waters would do, and if it was perhaps a fairy fountain. There were so many possibilities that could happen and he was curious as to what they were.

As he moved through the forest, he noted a few things that caught his attention: a small circle of mushrooms, an old stump with a few burrows at the base, and a cluster of old shells dotting the grass. But that wasn't his goal. It was further down the path towards the bridge.

The gate to the spring was decorated with natural flora, vines, and ivy intertwined with the wooden lattice work of the gate, with rings of Ordon Goat horns helping to hold it all together. It was open, the bar that would have helped keeping things in and out was up to let it be swung open. But beyond the gate was a breathtaking sight.

Even at night, the spring had this glow to it; a shimmer that attracted the eye and brought out one's inquisitive nature. Nomad could  _ feel _ the energy pulsing from the sanctuary, how it moved in gentle waves much like the waters lapping at the shore of the spring. He was a few paces from the water, not in it but close by to see into the crystal clear depths to the bottom. Beyond the shore was a small waterfall that let the water drip down languidly into the pond, with large stones towards the large cliff in the back. He could see carved in the stonework swirling lines that went from the bottom into the rocky bed to the top.

There was something else there though. Much more powerful and ancient than he was. He took a moment to gather a small portion of his power, just a small beacon of light, before he coaxed it forward towards the spring. An introduction of who he was, and his intent. He was met back with a stronger pulse of energy, before he could hear it speak to him.

_ O child, what does a fae of the court of light wish for the aid of my spring? _

The question whispered across his mind, like the warm rays of the sun. Nomad gave a smile and a bow to the invisible spirit before him. He could faintly see it, but more as a shimmer of light.

"I come only for peace and knowledge. For understanding and for guidance, if agreed to be given by a great spirit as yourself." He paused to lick his lips and swallowed his suddenly dry throat. "I wish to understand what your waters may give. But if you wish me to leave, I will step back and disturb you no longer, O Spirit."

The silence stretched on but Nomad stayed in his spot, not moving forward to the water or back to the forest. It was rather impolite to leave when a spirit was contemplating their words.

_ I sense no ill will from you, O Seelie. You may use my waters. But be warned _ . 

The spirit paused and Nomad could see the vague shape of its head tilt forward, and he waited in anticipation.

_ Be wary of the magic you wield. Recklessness will only result in your misery. _

Nomad nodded. "I will do my best to remember. I offer my gratitude for the use of your waters." He gave a low bow to the spirit being, still unable to clearly see what it was.

_ May your travels be safe. Always be wary of the strings being pulled in the shadows, Young Seelie. _

The presence of the spirit left, though it was still in the distance watching all around him. Nomad sagged in relief, not realizing he'd been holding his breath this whole time when he spoke with the spirit. He took a few nervous gulps of air before stepping to the water.

Kneeling down, he scooped a handful up, and was surprised by the sensation of pure  _ light  _ that radiated through it. It was benign and gentle, nothing even close to what he's felt before. It didn't feel like the waters of any other fairy fountain. Curiously he pulled his hand back to rub them together, and saw how clean his hands had become. And not from just a hygienic standpoint.

This was a _ very _ special spring.

He twisted himself to rummage in his bags, and pulled a clean empty vial. Carefully, he siphoned water from the rim down into the main chamber. Lifting it up, he looked at the clear water and smiled, seeing even the glimmer of magic that permeated it. He put the cork stopper in and then put it back into his bags, not willing to lose it yet.

Carefully he scooped more water into his hands and brought it up to his lips. Tasting it, it was much different than any other fairy fountain he's been to. It was not the same sugary taste that he's normally associated with, but he couldn't place it other than  _ pure _ and  _ natural. _

He could feel the magic pulsing through him and he gave a smile, the magic swelling in him with every moment he stood there, and he decided he had enough. He wasn't drained so he didn't need any more than just a mouthful.

Perhaps he could use this opportunity to try out a few things.

Stepping away from the waters edge, Nomad took his cloak off and folded it to set to the side towards the rocky wall. He paused as he looked up at the bright moon, smiling to himself in the gentle quiet of the night, before he gave an inhale and then exhaled. Closing his eyes, he could visualize his magic as a large lake, shimmering with potential.

He drew from it slowly, like opening a small hole in a dam. He gave a few flourishes, his magic following his hands. He could see it move even with his eyes closed in a golden glow, streaming and sparkling in the air like shooting stars in the sky.

He focused on it. Willing it to morph into something different. He could feel how it pulsed like his heartbeat, shifting into the spell Life. It radiated healing and peace, wishing to seek out where there has been injury or pain. He shifted it, feeling it swirl into a numbing type of spell. A panacea for all aches and pains. He could manipulate it to encompass all in a certain radius, but there was no need right now.

Over and over he switched his magic around, making different hand motions as he moved. He wanted to see how he could possibly drain his lake of magic without feeling so exhausted.

He opened his eyes once more, hands still glowing red from when he held his last spell, Shield, and then shook out his hands, allowing the magic to dissipate. He took a moment to think on what he wanted to try out, and he scratched at the scruff on his face in his thoughts.

They’d been traveling for some time, and while they’ve encountered a few enemies, it’s never been anything too intense. Yet. It was concerning that while they were being dogged at every step of the way by monsters and dark beings, they still haven’t done much fighting. At least to what he’s used to.

It bugged him to no end.

It made his paranoia start to creep up, and when that happened things tend to get very… messy. Magically is one way, but so were his habits, which he was  _ very _ conscious about. He groaned, closing his eyes as he could feel the strain of a headache beginning at just the thought.

What could he do? How could he help?

_ “I give you one final test. To prove you are worthy of wielding the final piece of the Triforce, you must best your greatest foe. _

_ Yourself.” _

Nomad opened his eyes, remembering those words the old man had said before everything had gone dark, and he was fighting his shadow.

Maybe there was something they could do!

He held his hands out in front of him, humming in thought as he tried to figure out how to replicate such a thing. Looking down at his feet, he could see how his shadow stretched out behind him, the light from the moon elongating it but it was far from distorted completely. He pulled his magic forth, feeling it glow in his hands, slowly allowing the magic to morph and change its shape.

The feeling of it was very strange, much like a heavy weight that couldn’t be lifted from him. Tampering with shadows was…. Not something the Seelie did, and it was certainly not something he wanted to mess with  _ too _ much, given he had no real teacher.

“Okay… what if I tried this?” He mumbled out loud, turning to face his shadow completely as his hands glowed, crackling under the surface of his skin that made him shiver, but he ignored it as he knelt down to touch the phantom obstacle. He focused, trying to see if he could pull forth something that technically wasn’t really a person or a living creature out into the physical plane.

He pushed more magic out, feeling a resistance in the fabric of the world, the veil shimmering beyond normal sight, before it parted. He looked down at his shadow again, seeing something shift. A ripple in its form. It was like the surface of water, but he was facing dry land.

Something shifted in the air and suddenly he no longer had a connection. He blinked rapidly, surprised by the sudden cut off. He frowned, muttering under his breath a few choice words, before he tried again.

He wanted to see if he could make a sparring partner for them all!

He tried again, pushing a bit more against the way the hidden world before him. His magic gathered into his shadow, pulling up from the ground. It was strangely translucent yet opaque at the same time, undulating like rolling water, or a weirdly tall Chuchu.

He stopped when it was at his actual height, staring as the strange blog began to slowly take shape. But just as it seemed like he had it, it dissipated into nothingness, resting now on the ground as his shade once more.

“Unseelie magic is much too finicky…” He mumbled, shaking his hands out as he began to pace. It was strange, the weight of it so heavy and foreign to him. It wasn’t bad though. No. No it was just different than what he was used to working with.

_ Do you think it wise to play with such magic, O young Seelie? _

He jumped and whirled back around to look at the spring. He gave a nervous smile, scratching at the scruff of his growing beard.

“Well… I don’t intend to use it for darker purposes. I just…” He paused, worrying his lip between his teeth as he thought of the best words to use. “I am just trying to learn more of my abilities. What I can and can’t do, what different types of magic feel. But mostly…. I just want to make sure that we are prepared for anything.”

He could feel the eyes staring at him, judging for a moment.

_ What purpose would there be in making your shadow corporeal? _

Nomad bit his lip between his teeth, trying to find the right words to use and describe his intent. “I wanted to see if maybe I could create us a sparring partner. One that wouldn’t necessarily be a pushover, but wouldn’t be able to have the intent to harm us.”

He felt the wind shift, and he had to fight the urge to curl in on himself and huddle away. It was cool on his exposed skin, but he knew if he made a wrong move that he could potentially insult the spirit.

_ It is a noble pursuit. But be wise. The magic you are attempting to use is not something to be taken lightly, O Seelie child. _

Nomad nodded, his jaw clenched tightly as he thought over the words carefully.

“I will take it into great consideration. Thank you again, great spirit.”

He felt the spirit depart once again, and Nomad turned to his shadow once again. A huff of air blew a few locks out of his face, before he gave it a shake to clear his vision. He took the moment to focus his magic into his hands once more, the light glittering golden around his hands.

He tried a few more forms to let the magic take; shimmering mist, a solid weight, and finally he settled on something like a glob of jelly. He let it sink into the shade once again, trying to bring forth a form to work with. His brow was furrowed, concentrating hard on giving it something to latch onto to become solid.

“Nomad?”

His concentration faded, leaving the shadow and the magic holding it up to splash to the ground to be back at his feet. He cursed rather colorfully, before he turned to the entryway.

“Hey Time,” Nomad greeted, pushing his hair from his face with a frown.

The older man stepped into the grove, only dressed in loose clothes fit for sleep while his long hair was down and out of his usual ponytail.

“What are you doing out here?” Time questioned, arms crossed as he gazed around.

“Just… trying to practice some magic,” he admitted, giving a nervous laugh as he turned to face Time fully. Then he blinked at his attire. “Why are you out here? You looked dressed for sleep.”

Time clearly wasn’t anticipating that question being thrown back at him, if the way he startled and eyes darted around, landing up in the sky.

“Just… I don’t sleep very well on full moons. Remember?”

Nomad blinked, trying to remember if they had had that conversation, before it did come back to him.

“Oh. Right. That uh… that is a problem,” He admitted, scratched the back of his neck as he felt a bit sheepish. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re out here in night clothes.”

Time gave a shrug, moving over to the side to lean against the natural cliff that encompassed the spring. “I tried to sleep inside the house, but apparently even just  _ knowing _ about the full moon makes me anxious. So here I am, taking a walk in the forest. Then I sense magic and decide to investigate only to find you here.”

Nomad frowned, hating how the other implied he was doing something dangerous. A huff and a slight shake of his hair, Nomad turned away.

“It’s nothing dangerous, Time,” he muttered, staring back at his shadow once more. “I’m just… I’m just trying to test something out.”

Time gave a hum, his eyes critical even if Nomad couldn’t see them. He could feel them at the side of his head. “Are you sure? Experimenting with magic could always go wrong.”

“And so can learning it when you are first starting out,” Nomad quipped back, pointing a finger at Time to ensure he made his point across. A glance from the corner of his eye and he could see Time give a nod, eyebrows raised as if giving the words ‘fair enough’ without speaking them.

It was silent for a moment between them, the wind whispering by again, and Nomad took a calming breath. His magic was influenced by his emotions and needs, so he didn’t want to cause an influx of sudden anger into the magic.

“I am still curious as to what you are doing though.”

Nomad clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to be a bit snarky to Time. He just had to keep calm and explain it. That’s all.

“I’m trying to see if I can make us all a safe sparring partner. One that won’t necessarily be…. I guess predisposed to wanting to really smack us around when we’ve been nasty to one another, you know?”

A glance over and he could see the way Time looked up at the sky, both of them remembering the snark fest between Legend and Warriors over the former’s blunt and straight-to-the-point words had rubbed the captain the wrong way. Which resulted in a wrestling match that then nearly turned into a brawl.

“Don’t remind me…”

Nomad gave a nod, sighing heavily at having to keep them separated for a day while tempers cooled down. It was a mess, and he didn’t want to have a repeat with any of the others.

“So my thought is… who wouldn’t be the best sparring partner but ourselves?” Nomad asked, crossing his arms against his chest after shaking the magic off his hands. He saw how Time’s brow furrowed, something akin to worry on his face.

“That doesn’t sound like something that could go well,” Time began, his voice wary and lost. Perhaps a memory? Nomad wasn’t certain.

“Well. I’m remembering something that I did in my last quest,” Nomad began, taking a few steps towards Time as he continued to speak. “See, in order for me to assemble the whole Triforce once more, allowing the kingdom to prosper after decades of tyranny, I had to pass one final test. It was to fight my own shadow.”

Nomad was expecting curiosity or amazement on Time’s face when he announced it. What he wasn’t expecting was the way the man paled, eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

“You’re serious?” He asked, his voice quiet and in disbelief. It sent red flags into Nomad’s head, but he decided to continue speaking.

“Yeah. It was…. A very tough fight. One that nearly ended up with me dead. But… I survived it. I survived against a shadow that knew my every move and could predict everything that would throw at it.”

Nomad could see how tense Time was getting, and he paused to think his words over.

“I did beat the shadow. I used every bit of guile and the last ounce of my magic to survive. With my victory came my end goal, which was to wake up the eternally sleeping princess.”

Silence hung in the air for a long while, and Nomad couldn’t help but fidget in his spot, the tip of his boot digging into the soil at his feet. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned it now. Perhaps he should have just kept his silence.

“I do remember in my own adventure having to fight something similar,” Time began, his words slow, as if choosing them carefully. “However, it wasn’t a final test for a noble goal. I… I fought my own shadow, but it was a dark entity that was completely at the behest of Ganondorf.”

Ah. That explains it.

Nomad hummed in thought. He hadn’t considered that the others may have fought a shadow-like being before. Or if they were particularly good memories at that. That put a damper on his mood to explore and experiment.

“Damn…” Nomad mumbled, reaching up to scratch his head in thought. “I didn’t know any of that. That…” he trailed off, still not sure how he wanted to word is.

A glance back at Time and he pursed his lips. “I’m not doing this to bring up any bad memories. I just… I just want us to be prepared for anything. Especially since we’ve only encountered a few monsters in our direct path.”

He watched the other give a slow now, his body growing relaxed as they stood in the clearing. “That is a noble goal.”

Nomad sighed, giving a shake of his head. “If it’s really not a good idea, then I won’t do it.”

Time held his hand up, stopping Nomad from speaking any further. “I said it was a noble goal, but I didn’t say you had to stop,” he explained, giving a look to Nomad.

“But… you just said…” Nomad mumbled, trying to piece together what Time was getting at.

“I said I had to fight my own shadow. Sure, it has some troublesome memories, but I am not… It is not the same thing as you trying to keep us all prepared.”

Nomad swallowed nervously, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat.

“Perhaps another could be here to… help ensure this doesn’t go badly?” Time offered, his face tired but still here in the present moment. Nomad blinked before he could feel the smile creeping up on his face.

“That would… actually be nice.”

Time stepped away from the wall, meeting Nomad halfway to where he stood at the water’s edge. “So what are you doing right now with this experiment?”

Nomad turned to look at his shadow, motioning to it. “So what I’m trying to do is pour magic into my shadow to give it something like… intelligence. But not the will to go out and cause harm, you know?”

Time gave a hum, looking down at both of their shadows with heterochromatic eyes, giving a hum in thought. “That is tricky.”

“Exactly. It’s… it’s like I’m trying to will in a being that was never really a thing with thought.”

He could feel himself getting frustrated with the idea, feeling it itch and roil under his skin like a colony of insects. He shuddered, the magic crackling at his fingers before he shook them out frantically. He had to calm down.

He took a few slow breaths in and out, trying to center himself and calm his emotions before he let his mind stew in his frustration. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the darkness behind his eyelids, before he began to visualize his magic once more. He could see it in his hands, golden and mist-like. Hidden deep in the gold were flecks of other colors. One’s he didn’t wish to think about right at that moment. He could see how it flowed through him, pooled at the center of his being like a deep well. He couldn’t hear anything beyond his own heartbeat.

And the sound of a mournful jingle of a bell.

It caught his attention, and he paused his examination of himself. He turned in the direction of the sound, which was right beside him.

He could see it. See the deep forest green of magic that flowed through Time. But it was different that usual. Where before he’d caught glimpses of the magic the other hid well, keeping it clamped down under the surface. Today, it was just as antsy and anguished as he heard in the sound. Green and gold swirled under Time’s very being, pushing to get out from the constraints.

It must be agonizing to him!

“If you let your magic out, it won’t itch so badly,” Nomad whispered, caught in a daze from the glow of magic. The magic seethed, as if personally insulted by Nomad’s words. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at Time’s face.

“What do you mean?” Time asked, voice low and guarded. Nomad gave a sigh, extinguishing his magic from his hands to poke lightly at Time’s arm.

“The Full Moon affects Fae magic, Time. It’s when the magic is at its peak performance, and where it can be it’s most wild.” He could see the tremulous trust between them waver, and Nomad placed his hands up, a gesture of surrender.

“I-I’m not trying to be insulting! I just…” he paused, trailing off. He really wasn’t doing himself any justice with just opening his mouth to these things. “I’m worried for you. You have a grasp on your magic, let alone magic touched by the spirits of the forest. But it…” he trailed off, not sure if he wanted to use the words he had on the tip of his tongue.

“‘But it…’ what?” Time asked, his eyes boring into Nomad.

He bit his lip, thinking over his words very carefully. “But it can get out of hand, even for one who has been around the fae as much as you have, Time. And unused for a long time, it can be volatile. Causing a lot of side effects in the waking moments.”

The silence was heavy between them, and Nomad felt a stone of dread sinking into his stomach. It was a weight of sober regret as he dared to take a step back from Time, not willing to get into a fist fight here at a spirit’s spring. That would be the  _ ultimate _ insult to such a greater being!

“You’re right…”

Time’s quiet voice stopped him in his tracks, Nomad frozen at such an admittance.

“I’ve been… holding it back. Mostly because there hasn’t been any real  _ use  _ for me to use my magic. It’s… it’s just not been something to use.”

Nomad gave a tentative nod, letting his hands drop down to his sides. “Perhaps we could take this experiment to begin teaching you more?” He offered, nervous as he smiled at Time. The older man looked contemplative, eyes darting around in his thoughts as they stood there.

“Maybe later.”

It was better than a no.

Nomad took one more steadying breath before he turned back to their shadows. “Yeah. Maybe later.”

Nomad decided to focus back on the task before him. Bringing his magic to the surface once again, Nomad slowly began to pour it into his shadow, concentrating on bringing it up off the ground and to become a solid being. He watched as it wavered in the air, ignoring Time’s quiet sound of surprise as it began to take his own shape. While the lines were obscure and undefined, he could still just  _ tell _ it was himself.

He felt the magic settle and become stable. It was still so strangely heavy, but he slowly pulled back, watching as the shadow didn’t dissolve into nothingness before. He was quiet, not daring to breath as it was a stare off. Slowly he reached a finger out, pressing into the shoulder of his shadow.

It was solid, not toppling over and turning into nothingness with the movement. He felt a bubble of joy coming forth, and he knew he had to be grinning like a mad loon.

“It  _ worked _ !” He whispered, unable to contain it as he turned briefly to Time. The other was curious, tilting his head around to view the new being that Nomad had managed to create. But Nomad was hardly paying attention.

But the shadow didn’t move. It made no noise, no movement. Just a blank slate of nothingness in a solid form. Nomad reached out, cautious as he placed his hands on the others’ shoulders. Still no movement, but he was heading in the right direction at least.

“It’s something at least,” Time admitted as he came up beside Nomad. He poked at it himself, but there was no reaction.

“Yeah. Maybe I need to do something when I begin to let it form?” Nomad puzzled out, humming as he looked into the blank eyes of his shadow. There was nothing in its eyes, no feeling, no soul.

No emotion.

Nomad gave a quiet gasp, the realization hitting him.

“I didn’t give him a purpose! That’s why he’s not moving!”

He pulled back his hands, Time doing the same as Nomad took a few steps forward. He took a few calming breaths, trying to think of what he should give as a goal for the shade to feel. He wanted to know what it could do even.

He zoned in on that want, that craving for knowledge, and brought his magic forth again. He held it in his hands, feeling strange with the idea of pouring his own emotion into the magic like this, before he pressed the small ball of magic forward into the shadow.

He watched as it sank in, disappearing into the inky darkness. There was a moment of silence in the air, before suddenly things shifted. There was now a bit more definition to the Shadows face. It blinked a few times, the darkness lifting to show more of a gray pallor to its skin.

Then a tilt of the head.

“By Hylia it’s working!” Nomad whispered, his whole body vibrating intensely at the discovery of his magic. He watched as it looked around, that emotion of curiosity taking over as it looked around, but still it did not move from his spot.

They were on the right path at least!

“Well I’ll be damned,” Time mumbled beside him, and Nomad gave him a grin.

“See! It’s not so bad now!”

He looked back to see that the shade was looking down at its feet, then towards the water. It was childlike in its motions, and Nomad couldn’t help but smile as he watched them kneel down to poke and prod around at the grass.

“How’d you get your magic to do that?” Time asked him. Turning to him, Nomad tried to think on how he could describe his thought process to the other.

“It’s… I basically took the emotion I wanted to convey and then I just… I let it fill the magic I was holding,” He explained, his hands making vague gestures as he spoke as he tried to put into words.

“Huh… I wonder…” Time mumbled before drifting off. Nomad turned to see the shadow was now poking at the waters of the little spring. He reached down to gently grab the cool hand, preventing him from insulting the spirit by poking his nose where he shouldn’t.

“You ask before going into the water,” Nomad chided, much like he would to a child. It stared up at him, eyes blank but he could see confusion deep in them. He gave a small sigh, but he still smiled at it.

He gently tugged it back up to standing, not forcing the newly created magic to do anything, but coaxing it much like a fairy. He thought for a moment on what he wanted to do next.

“What would happen if you used memories?” Time asked. Turning to Time, nomad could see his face scrunched up in thought, looking at him with two-toned blue eyes.

“I’m not sure…” he offered. “This is really brand new.”

“I’m just asking. I mean, it’s just a way for you to experiment, like you said.”

Nomad could give him that. He paused, thinking it through.

He didn’t want to pour too much of himself into this shade, unknowing what would happen if he did that. He gathered his magic again, closing his eyes in thought as he tried to find a good memory to work with.

He had plenty of nice memories to work with. Most though were of his time with the other heroes at his side. He found the memory of bantering with Sky by the campfire, both teasing each other over the shapes the wood shavings made at their feet as Sky whittled away.

He held onto the memory as he focused his magic again, this time the color was a light blue, and he let it drift over into the curious creature that was his shade. There was a moment as the blue color washed over the shadow, and it paused, blinking rapidly before turning back to look at the other two.

And then it laughed. Breathless and raspy, but it gave little giggles.

“What memory did you think of?” Time asked, giving a chuckle himself.

“When Sky and I were talking about the weird faces in the wood shavings.”

The snort Time made Nomad chuckle as well, but he liked how their experiment was going so far.

“Do you want to test how it works for a fight tonight?” Time questioned. Nomad shook his head, holding his hands together to allow a calmer memory to come forth in his mind.

“No. I don’t think we need to test that right away. After all, it wouldn’t do us any good if he was just thrown to the wolves by fighting us right away.”

The noise of confirmation was all Nomad needed, and he slowly weaved more memories into his magic, keeping them simple and impersonal, before letting them drift. Like an abyss, the shade easily took these little gifts, growing more solid and intelligent as it went, before he was moving about on his own.

He could only smile, liking how his experiment was coming along rather well. Looking over at Time, Nomad gave a small smirk.

“Wanna try yourself?”

Time gave a hum in thought, his eyes trained on the shadow that moved around the clearing, drifting away from them to poke at a strange reed that grew at the water's edge, to touching rocks and rolling them around with his boot.

“Wouldn’t that affect you as well?”

Nomad gave a shrug. He really didn’t know.

“I mean, you can start off small. Plus, this could be an exercise in learning to control your magic.”

He turned away from Time to watch the shade pluck at the reed, fiddling with it in his hands. It was cute, but Nomad needed to keep this under control until there is a more refined method to summoning the new specter.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough fun,” he called out. It whipped its head around to him, and Nomad swore it pouted at him. He couldn’t stop the laugh from coming out, but he walked up to his shadow-made-solid and set the broken reed down. “Thank you for helping us. But you should rest.”

It tried to speak, but there were no words, and Nomad gently shook his head.

“Later. We can do more later.”

It seemed to deflate, obviously pouting now, but it held no resistance. Nomad gently pulled his magic back from the shadow, and it soon dissolved like before, melding back onto the ground to mimic his movements in light once more.

He felt a little sad by it, yet he wasn’t going to think of the implications of what could happen later. They didn’t know what would all happen, and he didn’t want to get lost in the what if’s. Looking back towards time, Nomad heaved a sigh as he came back to the taller man, rubbing his forehead from the influx of sudden heavy magic.

“Could I…” Time began, his voice quiet before trailing off. Looking up, Nomad watched Time’s face as it twisted in confusion and uncertainty. “Could I still try?”

He gave a smile, nodding. “Of course. Where do you want to start?”

Time fumbled with his words, looking around as he struggled to describe what he wanted.

"How do you make your magic… show up like that?"

Nomad gave a hum in thought, trying to think of how he had learned it. How did the fairies teach him again?

"Okay, so this may take a bit but…. The best I can say is sit down and… and close your eyes."

Times incredulous look made him laugh, but he stepped away from the water to the grassy part of the sanctuary, patting the spot beside him.

"Trust me."

Nomad watched as the other moved towards him, before settling himself down in the grass beside him.

“So what you’re going to first do is  _ relax. _ Close your eyes and just, let your mind drift.”

Watching Time do just that made Nomad smile, and he let the other try on his own. He could see how his breathing slowed down, the beginning of calm that he’s rarely seen on the other’s face. And in his very being. His magic was just under the surface, but this seemed to ease the agitation down that he felt before.

“Good,” he praised gently, voice low as he slowly reached his hand out to be beside him. “I want you to lift your hand and place it in mine. Just listen to me speak.”

The other’s warm and calloused hand lifted slowly and fit in his palm. He wrapped his hand together, firm but not painful. “I want you to take a moment to notice everything around you. Can you feel the grass? Smell the air?” Seeing Time nod gave Nomad a small sense of pride. He was quick!

“Good. Good. Now, if you wait, you should notice something else. Something much different.”

Watching Time’s face scrunch up in frustration was amusing, but Nomad took his thumb and rubbed it against Time’s hand, showing his quiet support as he waited patiently. “What do you feel?” He asked, trying to coax an answer from the man.

There was silence for a minute as Nomad waited, making worry grow in him but he willed his own patience to stay true for just a bit longer.

“Something…” Time began, worrying his lip between his teeth but he didn’t want to pull away. “It’s something… different. I’ve felt it before, but never like… this.”

Nomad gave a hum. “What does it feel like?”

“It’s…. Like it’s taking a piece of scratchy linen and rubbing it across your skin. It wants to  _ move _ but it can’t. I…” Time trailed off, his voice growing a bit more high pitched than a moment ago, and Nomad gave a nod of understanding with a hum.

“I feel so antsy, I want to move and do  _ something _ but I can't figure out what."

"Then I'm going to show you  _ how. _ But first, I need you to keep calm and breathe. Listen to my own breathing."

He took a few purposely breaths, in for 7 seconds, and then out for 3. Slowly he did this, watching as Time began to follow his example. He could feel the hand starting to relax the tight grip he'd had, and Nomad saw that as a good sign.

"You're doing very good," he praised, still rubbing his thumb across Time's hand. "What I'm going to do is introduce my magic to yours. I want you to feel it. Not with your mind, but with your own magic."

Slowly he nodded, and Nomad coaxed his magic up and out from his center to where their hands connected. He then pressed it forward, feeling his magic touch Time's own. It was still wild, untamed, but also gave a sense of fear and uncertainty.

"Is that…" Time asked, eyes still closed as he jumped, startled by what he had felt.

"Yes. I want you to follow mine back out, and when I let go of your hand, imagine it where I held your hand."

He waited a few moments,, letting him get used to the strange sensation, before he slowly pulled his magic back. It was as if he was leading a child that was learning to walk. He wasn't far away, but he was giving them the tools to do it themselves.

It was agonizing to part from his hand- heart beating in his chest in a strange longing- before he watched as Time's magic began to come forth. It was a verdant green, like the forest around them, as it sparkled like electrical attacks. Intertwined with the green was a golden glow, much like the color of the Seelie courts, but it only added to the life that Time’s magic had. With the way it sparked it would make one worry, but Nomad could see he wasn't upset. The magic was unused to being brought forth without some sort of focus. The air was tense as he watched, before he smiled.

"Open your eyes. See what you can do."

Those blue eyes of his opened and he watched the stunned amazement bloom across his face, glowing joy that was enhanced by the green of his magic. 

"That's…"

Nomad nodded. "That is your magic. It is still uncertain and you are still unused to it, but you do have the power to use it," here Nomad paused to look into Time's face. "You just need someone to continue to teach you."

He could see how his face became flush at the praise, and Nomad couldn’t stop his own smile from splitting on his own. He held his magic in his own hands, watching the energies hover over fingertips and palms, and he reached his hand out again to grasp Time's hand.

The feeling that came back to him was surprising.

It was a confusing array of emotions. Curiosity, wonder, anxiety, and a tinge of fear. But under all of that was the stirrings of something more. Something warmer and also much more prominent. It made his face flush, his heart beat a bit faster, and his whole body to shiver. Something that has only happened when he was around the others. Especially those he has had relations with.

He inhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath in his surprise, before he gripped the others hand a bit tighter.

“How does it feel?” He asked, getting back to the topic at hand. Literal and figurative.

“It’s… much different than how I’ve used my magic before,” Time admitted, still watching their joined hands as gold and green mixed together in a kaleidoscope of color, but Nomad was trying to keep focus on the moment, not the emotions he could feel.

“Yeah. When you first use your magic that isn’t in a foci, it’s different. But you will get used to it. It just takes practice.”

Time gave a laugh, quiet and tired. “Then you must have had a lot of practice.” Nomad couldn’t deny that, giving a shrug before slowly letting go of his hand.

“Now, let’s see about having you actually form your magic in front of you.”

Time frowned at that but he turned his focus back on his hands once again.

"Ita the same process of following my magic. But you won't have mine there to lead the way. Unless necessary."

Nomad watched Time nod, before they were quiet once again. Slowly, he saw the same glow encompassing Time’s hands, and he waited until it was bright and strong.

"Good! Now, magic is very… emotion based. Or at least the magic I have used. Emotion and intent fuel our magic, and it is what drives us." Here, Nomad held up his own hands to let them glow golden, before he drew on the idea of soothing. The gold color turned paler, gentler on the eyes, and he waved it over one of Time's knees, sensing that the joint was stiff even from where he sat.

"My intent was to ease any pain you have, and my magic turned to do just that. What I want your intention to be, is to have it manifest in a more physical form." Nomad pulled his hand back and allowed the magic to rest in its neutral state of color, and then he let it mold into a ball of light.

"Like this. I wanted it to be solid enough that it caused light, but it's still more magic than solid."

Time's expression was a thoughtful confusion mix, and Nomad frowned in worry.

"Okay. I'll try."

He couldn't stop the relief washing over himself, his magic wavering like a pool of water that had a gust of wind skim the surface. He watched as Time focused on the glow in his hands. It felt agonizing to watch as the other struggled, and he wanted to jump in, to show him again and again right away, but he couldn't. He wasn't coddled in the beginning, and he wasn't about to do it  _ for _ Time. He wouldn't learn in the end.

Sweat was dotting Times brow, but they watched as slowly, the magic lifted from Time’s hand, forming a ball of greenish that glittered gold. It wavered, unstable in its form. Just as it seemed to hold steady, Time sagged and slumped, the magic fizzing out in a display of sparks and pops in the air.

"That was pretty impressive!" Nomad praised, smiling even as Time looked rather dejected.

"But I didn't get it to stay."

"Trust me. I had the same problem when I was trying it the first time."

Time didn't respond, looking away towards the water with a frustrated furrow to his eyebrows. Nomad frowned as he looked to the water as well, trying to see what he was contemplating.

"How long did it take you?"

Nomad blinked at the question, surprised by it, before he gave a sigh.

"I'm not sure. First starting with magic? Uh.. the elder taught me the words to use Shield," he paused and brought his hands up, the glow of magic turning red before he let it wash over himself. "And I was able to use words to focus the intent. But learning from the spirits and fairies, I found it takes longer because what focuses their magic is the intent of the will to make it manifest. So… learning  _ that _ method… it took me a week."

"I don't think I could do it for a week just to have so little to show."

Nomad frowned at that. He could understand what he was meaning, and he wanted to say more but he didn't want to say  _ everything  _ yet. He wasn't about to spill his whole secret.

There had to be a way to motivate him and not have to resort to revealing his rather supernatural background. But what could he use? What options did he have? He looked down towards the water again, seeing the hint of magic glittering in the waters like fairy lights. He thought back to how Time’s magic felt, the emotions the other held inside, and he had a bright idea! It was risky, but he hoped he could work with it. 

"Okay… here me out."

Time looked up, confusion on his face but he waited.

"For every attempt you make and succeed, even in a small way, you'll get a reward."

The way Time’s ears twitched in his eagerness was too cute! It reminded him of the curiosity of the young fae he grew up with. 

"What kind of reward?"

Nomad just gave a smile before leaning over, slowly getting closer to his face.

"How about… a kiss? Each time you will get a kiss."

It was a bold and daring move, but Nomad wasn't about to back down from it. Unless it blew up in his face like a misplaced bomb. The silence ticked on, and Nomad worried that he had over stepped a boundary that Time had set up unknowingly. But then, he noticed it. The way Time’s eyes dilated, his cheeks tinged just the barest hint of pink- unlike his ears that burned red- and how his lips had parted in what Nomad assumed was surprise.

Finally a tiny nod from the other hero. "Okay. I'll uh… I'll try."

Nomad beamed, proud that the risk had paid off. He leaned up just a bit more before placing a chaste kiss to Time's cheek.

"Incentive for you now," he said, sitting back in his previous spot and he waited. Though watching a time grow flustered and more pink was way too cute, and Nomad could barely contain his amusement. But finally he collected himself, and Nomad watched the other begin to try and pull his magic forth again.

It took less time than before to have it manifest, but it took about as long to have it form physically. Still, when Time had managed to make it into a tiny ball, he held it for all of 3 seconds. Blinking away the spots in his vision from the burst of light, Nomad smiled.

"You're getting better," he praised, before leaning up and giving the other cheek a quick kiss when Time turned to him. "You're much quicker at learning than you think. Come on, let's keep trying."

Over and over he watched Time practice. Each time the other held his magic out longer, forming it into a bigger size, he would reach out and give a kiss. His brow, then his nose. He snuck a kiss behind Time's ear (which got the other to jump and blush something fierce.)

With sweat on his brow and his hands trembling, Time was holding his bright green magic in a ball of light, nearly blinding them both, for a whole 30 seconds and counting! He couldn't stop his own magic from buzzing in excitement, wanting to reach out and hug him and give him even more kisses. But he wanted to see how long he lasted.

"C-can't…" Time grit out between his clenched teeth, before finally he slumped. His hands dropped into his lap as his magic burst into a firework display of light, bouncing around the clearing before settling into the calm of night.

"No more. I'm … I can't do anymore tonight."

Nomad nodded in understanding, reaching out to grasp both of Time's trembling hands. He could clearly feel the exhaustion he felt, and Nomad couldn’t help but enjoy the quiet fuzz of emotion that came with such tiredness.

"You did very very good. You are picking up so quickly and I am proud to help you."

He shuffled a bit closer, the other man looking up at him with tired blue eyes. He said nothing else before leaning up to press deeply into Time’s lips. They were chapped but still soft and gentle. Though as tired as he was from using his energy as he had, Time still pressed back into the kiss, letting go of one hand to cup Nomads face, thumb rubbing against the scratch of his growing beard to trace his cheekbone. It was nice to know that he reciprocated the advance.

Nomad pressed deeper though, slanting his face just a bit to take more. To  _ feel _ more. His lips parted briefly to catch a quick breath, but he moved to get closer, shuffling closer to the man. He was practically in his lap, wanting to get closer. He gave a hum of approval, enjoying the close sensation they had as he wrapped his fingers behind Time's neck to continue their kissing.

The emotions were intoxicating, to drown in how the knowledge of such sweetness. It was almost too much to resist. He wanted more and more of the emotion,, to taste it on his tongue and feel it fill his chest. Pulling back, he looked up into blue eyes darkened with emotion and he couldn't help but give a small smirk.

"Think that was enough of a reward?" He questioned, unable to help himself teasing even as he fought to hold back the raw  _ want _ in his being. Not for just more to go on between them, but also to devour the feelings that the other held inside.

Emotions were fickle but also so invigorating, especially to the fair folk. To taste the intense emotions was nourishing for one's own being and their magic. It was the power  _ of _ emotions that led to some of the more interesting magics in the world. But he was getting too far ahead.

He watched as Time's eyes blinked, as if clearing a fog, before seeing him swallow thickly. He could sense the anticipation in him, how he shifted and trembled beneath Nomad, and all he wanted was to grab him by the face and pull him in deeper. To consume him wholly and entirely.

The allure of Glamour was irresistible to the Fae. Even half fae like he is.

"I…." Time began, licking his lips while Nomad waited ever so patiently. He could sense the others magic- what little was there- move and shift in a sluggish manner, showing just how exhausted he was on the inside.

"I.. I want more."

Nomad blinked in surprise, his ears giving little twitches under his hair, and he couldn't help the grin stretching on his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the shell of one long ear.

"All you have to do is ask~" he whispered playfully, giving a gentle nip to the shell of Time's ear. He felt the other shiver, but he didn't go any further.

"Please… I want more, Nomad. More kisses. More uh…"

Nomad gave a chuckle as he moved back to face Time. "Then that's what I'll give you. That, and more."

The blush was much too cute on his face. No man should look that sweet in his arms.

He pushed back into Time's space, pressing a more fervent kiss to his lips as he threw himself bodily onto Time. It pushed him back into the soft grass, and he gave a grunt of surprise from the impact. Nomad gave a laugh, reaching up to rub the back of his skull.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Surprised though."

Nomad gave a grin before leaning to his ear again. "I'm full of surprises. I hope you're prepared for many more."

Time looked a tad nervous, but Nomad wasn't about to make him worry. He leaned in to press gentle kisses again, going slow as he hovered over the other man. He hummed, eyes closing as he drank in the sensation of warm arousal that Time held inside him, his fingers moving to clench in the long blond locks as he deepened it once more. Sliding his tongue out, he guided the others lips open to delve inside.

He could faintly taste the honeyed mead that they had all partaken of earlier that evening at the party, but he was more preoccupied with getting those little noises to come out from Time.

The feeling of his tongue meeting his own was interesting. Sliding along, they pressed and teased against one another, all the while Nomad was holding Time down. He pulled back though, a gasp of air from both of them realizing how long they'd been at it.

He looked down at Time and couldn't help but lick his lips at the pale expanse of his neck being exposed. Be wanted to lean down and press kisses, leave bites, and suck marks onto the flesh.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" Nomad asked, his fingers playing with the long hair of Time's.

"I have. It's been a while though."

Nomad gave a hum, relieved to know he wasn't really going to make someone's first time doing anything be a rough tryst in the forest. "Have you ever received before?" He questioned.

Time looked thoughtful, making Nomad tense in anticipation, before he nodded. "I have… not the past few years but," he trailed off, giving a shrug before a nervous smile tilted his lips.

He released the held breath, relaxing that he knew for certain. "Well, I'll make sure that you're seeing stars by the end of the night. If not?" He paused as he shifted to straddle the others waist. "You'll be sore come morning."

Time gave a shiver as he laid in the grass, and Nomad wasted nothing as he took the opportunity to tug at Time's sleep shirt, working to pull it off the other to toss to the side into more grass.

He could see every muscle, every battle scar, and every little imperfection on his skin, dotting around like splotches of color on a wall. He hummed in eight, leaning down to catch him in a quick but heated kiss. He trailed them down, under Time's jaw to his Adam apple that bobbed with every swallow. He nipped, just the light scraping of teeth against skin, before he moved to the side.

"I've been wanting to mark up your neck for a while now," Nomad purred into his shoulder, settling his ass down firmly onto Time's pelvis, feeling every flex of muscle as his breath hitched.

"You have?" Such a sweetly naive tone shouldn't be that cute with the older man, but Nomad couldn't help but find it endearing.

"Yeah. Am I allowed?" He asked, his hands moving to push him up to look in his face once more. The way his eyes were blown wide in his desire was such a heady texture, filling him up to near capacity as he unconsciously drew from it.

"Yeah. Nothing too harsh though."

Nomad nodded in understanding. "Luckily for you, I will take no for an answer. Unlike some others." He wasn't naming any of the fair folk, but it was an implication.

"That's relieving. I'd- ah!" He was interrupted when Nomad latched his lips to the juncture of Times neck and shoulder, sucking onto the skin and tasting the tang of salt from his sweat. Musk and salt that sat on his tongue before he pulled back, seeing the pale flesh blooming red slowly from the force. 

"A little warning would have been nice," Time mumbled, his ear dipping down into Nomads line of vision. He just gave a chuckle, pressing an apologetic kiss to the flesh before he moved, giving bites into the flesh before sucking against it. All the while he rocked his hips, beginning to chase his own pleasure growing hard between his legs. And Time's own that was beginning to press against his ass.

"Eager, aren't we?" Nomad teased, having been on the other side of his neck before he pulled back. Looking at his work, he enjoyed the colors that bloomed across his skin, from around his pulse to his collarbone, the indents of bite marks in his skin that would fade in a few days.

"As if you can't say you aren't either," Time retorted, his face flushed red but he wasn't saying stop.

"No. I guess I can't." He stopped rocking his hips when he felt Time tug on the hem of his tunic.

"You should take it off." Nomad didn’t say anything but he could agree with that. He sat up a bit higher to work the hem of his tunic up and over his head, his hair getting caught for a moment before he was freed. He shook his hair, curls bouncing into his eyes before he pushed it back. Looking down at Time, he noticed how the others' eyes were wandering around, and he couldn't help but sweet a bit in pride.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased, getting the taller man to jump before he smacked Nomad's thigh lightly. He laughed, unable to help himself from the amusement before he was back to planting kisses all over Time's cheat again, scraping his teeth across flesh and muscle to elicit shivers and the barest quickening of breath. Lower he moved, his hands moving to dig into ribs to leave scratches going down.

"You…" Time gasped out when Nomad gave a slow and languid lick to a rosy nipple. "You really goooood," he moaned out, hands moving to dig into curly locks as Nomad sucked on the pebbled flesh. He couldn't help himself from smirking, amused and pleased to get the other into his gasp like that. He shifted himself further back, rolling against the hard length trapped in sleep pants lightly before he stopped at his thighs.

He was in the perfect spot to rock and rut against it with his own, while able to look up into Times face now. And he did just that. He nipped around the pectoral with teeth, lavishly it with licks for the momentary pain, while he groaned at the friction he created.

"Fuck!" Time hissed out, and Nomad couldn't help echo the sentiment as he gave a particularly rough roll. His cock throbbed, but he also wanted to draw this out much longer. He held a burning desire in him to see this man losing his mind to pleasure, to become nothing more than a babbling mess covered in bites and kisses.

Nomad's daydream was interrupted by Time bucking up, knocking him upwards and nearly smashing into Time’s nose before he topped to the side. He scrambled to right himself, before suddenly Time was upon him, managing to grab his hands to pin them to the sides of his head.

"I wanna do more than just lay there and take it," he growled, eyes blazing with a passion that was a deep blue. Much like those eyes up above him. He frowned, his irritation rising at being pinned so thoroughly, and he tried to shift and catch a weak spot but he was stuck when Time straddled him now. He was pinned.

This wasn't good.

"Have  _ you _ ever received?" Time questioned, his eyes curious but still just as lustful as before. Nomad didn't answer, trying to find the best way to reveal that without too much. He still felt so nervous and anxious with the other on top of him.

"Only when I feel safe with a partner."

The pause would have been a great opportunity to buck him off and bolt, if he wasn't struck by how dumbfounded Time looked at him.

"You don't feel safe?"

A genuine question and the hurt behind it made Nomad pause. He wanted to argue that yes, he did feel safe, safe enough to have camp with them all, to have his back when he focused on his spells and to not think of poisoning his food. But he didn't feel safe enough to let his guard down in this situation.

He still could remember their glowing red eyes.

He swallowed thickly, his magic crackling under his skin with his anxiety at the memory. It made Time's hands let go of his own from the intensity of the sparks.

"I trust you, all of you, to have my back in battle. To not betray me. But in this situation? Not yet."

The clearing was silent, both of them trying to gauge this whole scenario that was now enveloping them. Guilt gnawed at his consciousness, and he looked away to fight the need to run.

"I see…"

The quiet words stabbed him further with guilt, and he shifted. He  _ wanted _ to explain why, but it… it was still so infuriating to him. Mostly at himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat up, a sigh leaving him.

"Listen. If you don't want to continue, we don't have to."

He chanced to glance at Times reaction, worried that this would end up breaking what shaky foundation they had built. He couldn't see Times' eyes as his bangs obscured his face, before finally the other man looked up.

"No. I... I want to continue. But I'm not letting you do all the work." The way he said it, so determined and resolute, made Nomad blink in surprise as he looked at the other. He sighed in relief, glad that the other didn't balk or back off.

"Well, there are plenty of ways for you to be a part of it, without being the dominant one." Nomad purred as he moved to sit next to Time, reaching out his hand to cup his face gently. The other man hummed, leaning in to another kiss between them. Fingers tangled in hair, soft moans drifted between them at each tug and shift of movement, skin on skin sending shockwaves of pleasure through each of them.

He felt a tugging on his belt and Nomad pulled from the heady kiss- almost drunk on the emotions that lingered on his tongue like one of Wild's porridge. Looking down, he blinked in a daze to see Time was tugging at his belt, insistent on trying to loosen it from his waist.

"Off."

He didn't like the commanding tone, but he could deal with it as he undid the loop from the buckle, sending the thick strip of leather- and his adventure pouches- to the side by their shirts. Before he could work the tiew himself, Time was already moving in, hands making quick work of ties to undo his leggings, leaving Nomad to fumble to stay upright.

"Impatient?" He teased, unable to help himself as he shifted to lean back, allowing Time more room to maneuver between them.

"You could say that."

Nomad didn't get a chance to respond when he was forced to lift his hips slightly to pull his pants down, letting his cock slip free into the cool night air. He hissed, realizing how turned on he really was. But his thoughts were cut short when he felt a warm and wet tongue lick from the tip frown to the root of his cock. He moaned, leaning back heavily on his hands while his head tipped back.

His head felt heavy, like a puppet string cut loose and only barely hanging on. It was a struggle to move his head, assaulted by pleasure as Time teased him. He watched as Time moved to lay between his legs- long hair obscuring his features- before he felt the sensation of a hot mouth wrapping around his cock. He moaned, eyes closing at the searing hot pleasure.

It wasn't like Wild's mouth, but it was similar. Hot and heavy, the suction just a bit off but he could still feel the pleasure. He reached a shaky hand out to push long blond hair from Time’s face, watching those blue eyes look up at him as he bobbed his head up and down.

"You're good…." He praised, licking his lips at the sight of the other man like this. Though watching those cheeks darken in a blush as he hummed made him raise an eyebrow.

"So you like it?" He began, his hand letting go go of Time's hair briefly only to push more of it back and out of his face. He could see more of Time’s face, and more of that blush. “You like it when I praise you?”

Time pulled back with a lewd  _ pop _ to glare up at him. “Shush. I don’t need to hear from that.”

A roll of his eyes. “I don’t know. If you didn’t blush such a pretty prink, I wouldn’t have figured it out. But now," he paused to grip Time's chin to make him look up. "I'm going to make sure to see that look on your face."

Time stuck out his tongue- like a brat- before he went back to sucking. Nomad hummed in pleasure, enjoying the way Time used his tongue, how it massaged and moved on the underside to envelop the vein while he hollowed his cheeks.

"How many others got to experience this first hand?" He asked between grunts, toes curling in his boots while he watched Time glare at him. He couldn't help but laugh, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and tightened in a fist. No where near painful.

"Hmm… that is difficult to answer with your mouth full." He pushed against the back of Time's head to go down further, making his point. "But either way, you've had some practice. And aaaaah it shows."

Time face grew brighter, his ears twitched at the side of his head, and Nomad knew he was getting somewhere. "I love how deep you take me. You look so pretty with your mouth stretched like that."

The startled moan that escaped him when Time hummed was embarrassing. But he continued on. "Y-your teeth they-! Un! I love feeling them scraaaape~" he faltered with a moan, the very same sensation dragging along the length of his cock maddening with electrifying sensations.

"Good… you're very good ~" he purred, regaining a firm grip on Time’s hair before adjusting his feet and hips. "Can I fuck your pretty mouth? I wanna hear you choke, see you go red and dazed."

Time didn't answer him for a moment, pressed past halfway down the length of his cock. His eyes were watering, the pretty blues they were, and he felt Time tap his abdomen several times.

Time pulled back with a gasp when Nomad released his hair. "You're gonna have to stand if you wanna try that."

Nomad frowned, his other hand moved to give himself languid strokes and squeezes around the base. "I might tip over and collapse if I do that."

Time gave a roll of his eyes. "I think you could manage to lock your knees. Or we could do it in the water."

"No." Nomad was firm in that, glancing back out to where the spirit had been at. "That would be insulting to the Spirit of the Spring."

Time's face showed his confusion, but before Nomad could get distracted by explaining all of that, the Spirit spoke up.

_ Please do not do your strange human mating rituals in my waters. _

Time jumped and rolled away, his hands scrambling for something in the grass before he saw there was nothing.

"My apologies," Nomad called out, bowing his head in the direction of the waterfalls. "It is not my intention to do so."

_ There is an alcove for one to hide away from prying eyes. You may be safer there. _

Nomad turned to look and saw that yes, there was a small alcove for them to slide over to and not be so close to the water's edge.

"Thank you."

There was nothing further said as Nomad made to stand up, ignoring the fact his pants were hanging on mid thigh, and he helped to pull Time onto his feet before fathering their stuff. "Come on. I don't wanna anger the spirit off."

"I don't think this is-"

"Do you want to get caught?" Nomad asked, firm and trying desperately to hold back his orr at being cock blocked by both Time and the Spirit. Time's silence spoke volumes before the two made if over to the grassy alcove to set themselves up at.

Time was fiddling with something, but all Nomad could focus on was his back. It was lean, covered with scars from his various adventures, but so very enticing. He wanted to see it bend over, sweat running down and glittering, and to know that it was  _ him  _ making Time become like that.

"I still wanna fuck you," Nomad growled, pulling himself behind Time to press his erection into the crease of his ass, earning a startled yelp. He ground up into it while his hands roamed Time’s stomach, darting down to palm at the cock hidden in those sleep pants.

Time gave a groan, reaching out to hold himself up on the mossy wall as his knees threatened to buckle. "Shit… I…" Time interrupted himself with a moan before he reached hisbother hand back to grip the back of Nomad's head. "Fine. Just be careful."

Nomad smirked, his hand gripping the thick cock to give a few solid pumps. "I plan on being  _ very _ careful. But you will be singing by the time I'm done, handsome. And that is a promise."

The shiver he felt going through Time was rewarding enough. He twisted himself around to press feverish kisses to Time's lips once again, continuing to tease and entice him before he helped to guide Time to be pressed against the wall, still at his back.

"How do you want me to take you?" He asked when pulling away, nosing his way past hair to lay kisses and nips behind Time's ear. "Bent over, legs spread, where you have to struggle to stay upright? Or perhaps on your hands and knees?"

Time's whimpers were cute, and he rutted up against his ass again to give himself some friction. "Or perhaps on your back and your knees to your chest. I'm sure you'd enjoy being so thoroughly wrecked in that position." Time shuddered and Nomad waited to see what he would say.

"I'm… I'm okay with anything."

Nomad hummed in thought,his hand moving to grip his cock again. "Well, how about I first stretch you out. After that? I'll make up my mind, handsome."

Oh that pretty blush was just too cute on him.

He spun Time around to have him press his back against the wall, leaning up again to leave a hot trail of kisses from lips going down until he was on his knees, working his pants down. He looked up through his curly hair and gave a wink, before he was taking the hard cock into his mouth. Time’s moan was music to his ears, and he had to splay his hands over thighs and hips to keep the other steady against the wall as he eagerly took him down.

Up and down he moved, hollowing his cheeks around the twitching flesh as he moved from tip to root and then back. He continued to watch the others’ face, seeing how the red blush drifted down from his face to his neck and chest, bringing the darkening bruises into a higher contrast. He pulled back briefly, just the tip between his lips before he let go, licking the underside to trace the jagged vein with ease. Hearing the stuttering of breath and broken moans was the best song he’s listened to in a while.

Especially when it was their quiet and level-headed leader that he got into such a maddening mess. It gave him such a swell of pride that he was the one to get him like this. He pressed teasing kisses down the length of the cock in front of him, listening to Time hiss at the sensation of his facial hair rubbing against the sensitive skin lightly as he moved back up to take him back down into his mouth. He wasted no more time, starting a fast and steady bob of his head, sucking and lavishing what he could with his tongue.

“Ah! I-ugh! I’m close!” Time gasped out, head tipped back and eyes closing as he leaned against the rocky wall. He could feel how he trembled to stay upright under his hands, and he was pleased to see him like that. To know that Time really was this much of a mess just because of him. He tried to swallow the spit in his mouth but all it did was dribble down the sides of his face. Even as he was making Time a babbling mess, he was looking for more things to spice this up.

He caught the sight of dull green ivy hidden among the moss, and he had a  _ wicked _ idea appear in his mind. He moved his hands away from Time’s hips, and he relaxed his throat before taking a deep breath, and then he sank down. He could feel his throat bulge, his gag reflex attempting to eject the hot cock from obstructing his airway, but he purposely ignored it. The shuddered gasp above him made his eyes drift back to Time’s face.

He gave a wink up at Time when the other stared down at him in amazement, before he  _ swallowed _ .

“Fuck!” Time shouted before he was a trembling mess, and Nomad could feel his cock twitch on his tongue, the taste in the back of his throat salty and warm, but he dutifully swallowed the others’ release happily. He used the distraction to pull his magic forth, and he fed it into the ivy and vines around them. Just as Time seemed to finish the twitches and spasms, the ivy came around-now as thick as rope- and encircled his torso to hold him upright as his knees attempted to buckle.

Nomad pulled back with a ragged gasp, the other man’s cock growing flaccid but he paid it no mind as he heaved for air. Though he was winded, he looked up to see Time’s dazed and confused face. He gave a smirk, licking his lips to catch what little had been missed, and he fed more magic into the plants.

“Just a little reassurance that you won’t fall,” he whispered breathlessly, his throat sore but he wanted to make sure that this man was going to stay upright, no matter what. Looking at Time, how the vines had wrapped around his chest, upper arms, and started to snake around his thighs, Nomad couldn’t stop the purr of approval from rumbling in his chest.

“You look so pretty like that,” he teased, moving to stand up to his full height, all the while directing his magic to continue feeding into the plants as it slowly guided the struggling hero to lay against the wall, the vines holding his weight easily. “But I bet you’re gonna be even prettier as you moan my name.”

Time struggled a bit more, before stopping when Nomad moved a teasing finger between the gaps in the vine around his nipple. It was amusing to have this man at his mercy, but he wasn’t going to be  _ that _ cruel. He watched that blush rise again, and he could see from the splayed open view between Time’s legs that his cock was interested in the teasing too.

“Ugh…. Which… which name?” Time sassed, opening up an eye from his pleasured state to try and keep tabs on him. Nomad paused, blinking at him before he felt a smirk curl on his face. He leaned down, hands moving to pull off boots as he was up in Time’s face.

“The one you’re calling me now. You don’t get to know the other one at all,  _ Link _ ,” he whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of Time’s head as he got the first boot off, now working on the second as he pulled back. When both were tossed aside, Nomad worked to peel sleep pants off of him. When he had the other completely bare, he teased along scars and muscles, watching him twitch and shiver as the cool wind blew in the alcove. But Nomad paid no mind.

He pulled a hand back to give himself a few pumps, only to be startled by how the friction nearly had him seeing stars. He’d been neglecting himself apparently. A groan left his lips as he closed his eyes, seeing stars behind the darkness of his eyelids for a minute, before he managed to get himself calmed down. He cracked open an eye before he stopped his own hands movements, and worked his own boots and pants off.

“I hope you’re mentally prepared for what I’m going to do to you,” he teased, kicking his pants to the side as he slid between the other’s parted legs. Time flushed and squirmed still, and Nomad gave a gentle coo as he rubbed his abdomen and chest, stroking gently in what he hoped was a calming gesture. “I promise you’ll like it. Just relax for a minute. I need to do something first.”

Time frowned at that, opening his mouth to ask a question, but Nomad shushed him again before he funnelled his magic into Time, his mind focused on the idea of being clean. When he finished, he flicked his hand for a moment to dissipate the magic, and he winked at Time.

“Cleaning oneself is always a good idea. Especially before enjoying the carnal pleasures of sex.”

Time’s face was a mix between uncomfortable and aroused, if the blush was any indication. “What exactly was that?”

Nomad smiled as he had his magic shift the vines around to put Time in a makeshift cradle of vegetation. “It’s exactly what I said. It cleaned you out without having to do any of the difficult work that is much too time consuming when you have such little time.”

“You could have warned me. Again.”

Nomad hummed in response, enjoying the way that Time was reclined back in the vine and ivy, but still unable to move from his position against the wall. He walked over to his belt and adventure pouches, before he was rifling around in it. He felt the cool glass and pulled it out, only to see it wasn’t what he’d been looking for. He set aside the red potion bottle and went back to searching. Another cork, and he grasped the bottle, before smirking.

Coming back over to the other hero, Nomad opened the cork on the clear liquid, pouring it onto his fingers liberally as he stepped back into the others’ space. “I want you to relax now. Just breath and let me take care of you, pretty man~” He purred, his eyes lidded as he rubbed along cooling skin. He felt the shiver go through Time and he smiled to himself, before watching as Time did his best to relax. He worked his slicked fingers slowly around the ring of muscle, trying to ease him in the sensation of someone being in such an intimate spot. But it wasn’t enough.

“I’ve got you, handsome. Just relax…”

“A little difficult here when I’m tied up.”

Nomad frowned, not liking how strained he was. He focused on his other hand, allowing his magic to radiate as a warm heat, before he moved the whole palm across Time’s stomach and then wrapped around his half-hard cock. The way he shuddered and moaned proved that he was just wound up. It eased the tension and allowed his finger to press inside slowly. He wiggled and moved it, easing the other man open all while he gave stimulation to his cock.

His lust and pleasure was addicting. It tasted like a sweet wine mixed with the bittersweet dark chocolate. And he wanted more, more,  _ more. _ He leaned up to slot his lips onto Time's, breathing heavily as they kissed and danced with tongues. With the distraction, he managed to wiggle a second finger in, Time pulling away with a hiss as he tried to hide his face in his bound arms.

"No need to be shy now. You're so handsome like this, and I know you'll be a good boy and tell me everything that feels good." He pulled back and trailed kisses and nips, sucking more marks across his chest and abdomen. All the while, he stretched out Time's hole, scissoring open in every way. Hearing the other man whimper and moan, pant and grunt, kept Nomad on edge himself. He stepped back, admiring the scene again.

Arms pulled up by thick vines, his legs spread up and bent at the knee, while he was encased and laying in a sturdy hammock of more vines around his torso and hips. He was a delectable meal waiting to be feasted upon. Even more so were the splattering of dark red and purple bruises from bites and sucks. Nomad removed the hand around Time's hard cock, letting that magic dissipate before he moved to scratch from the side of his ribs to his pelvis, leaving red welts in his wake.

From his golden blond hair, to those two-toned blue eyes, the red blush, and shimmer magic under the surface. Time was a warrior of sights and sounds that overwhelmed many not prepared to see this, or to feel it. Nomad worked his third finger in, his unoccupied hand moving to pump his own cock.

"I'm going to bend you. Knees to your chest, spread your cheeks and press inside,” he groaned, leaning in again as he began to search with his fingers inside the other man. "I wanna hear you cry out, I wanna hear your pretty voice call my name, and let anyone who dares walk by  _ know  _ that it's me who makes you feel good."

Time hid his face again, and Nomad only purred as he watched that blush move further down his chest. "Will you be good for me? Will you call out? Cry? Beg me?" He whispered the questions into Time's ear, hearing the hitch of his breath while he was left at his mercy. But a part of him faltered, and he pulled back to look at him, his hands stopping all movements. Something wasn’t right.

The way he was shy and hiding, he didn't look like he was enjoying it. Or was he? He couldn’t tell. Nomad pulled back on his dominance for a moment To check on him "Do you want to continue?" He asked, his clean hand reaching up to cup Time’s face to rub his thumb along the cheekbone.

Time's hesitant nod made him frown. That wasn't enough of an answer. "I want you to say it. Yes, or no. Because I will stop if you want me to."

Time was silent, eyes darting around but stayed locked on his face. "....Yes." he whispered. He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his bruised lips before he pulled out his fingers. He smoothed his hands over trembling thighs, trying to soothe Time as best as he could. Slowly the tension left him, and he nodded.

"Do you want to try something?" He asked, watching Time’s face for anything that would indicate he was uncomfortable or in pain. The shake of his head was an answer that surprised him, but Nomad understood.

"Just… this is enough adventure for me," Time mumbled, his face red while his eyes darted around nervously.

Nomad gave a quiet chuckle in understanding, before he maneuvered Time a bit more to his liking. He bent to grab the vial once more to pour a liberal amount into his hand to coat his own dick. He breathed heavily as he stepped between Time's spread legs, giving a tug to his sack to stave off the orgasm that had threatened to sneak up on him. Then, he moved to press Time further into the wall, pushing his legs up to his chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pushed as far as he could get into Time's space and still see what he was doing. Time was quiet, his eyes darting around again before he gave a quiet 'yes.' Nodding, Nomad held himself at the base of his cock before slowly pushing in.

Hot, velvety walls surrounded him, and he groaned as he sank into Time inch by inch. He was almost flush with him when he paused, allowing time the chance to get used to the feeling. He hummed in pleasure, his hand moving down to rub and soothe wherever he could. All the while, he watched the other man's face.

"You okay?" He asked. Time didn't say anything. His mouth was twisted to keep himself silent while his eyes were squeezed shut. He could feel how tense the other was, and Nomad gently shushed him, wiping the faint tears at the corners of his closed eyes.

"It's okay. I won't move for a bit," he reassured. It got a nod from Time, and Nomad took the moment to warm his hands back up, tracing them around hips and thighs, pressing against the rapid heartbeat in Time's chest before going back down and up thighs. Slowly, Time began to relax. Muscle by muscle he allowed himself to open up.

Having his trust like this made Nomad feel very lucky to be allowed this. It was a precious gift and he wasn’t about to waste it. Especially when he wanted Time to come back to him. Finally, when Time was laying there, his emotional walls slowly dragged down to lay pliant, that’s when Nomad moved.

He pulled back slowly, the drag against the sensitive skin of his cock making him gasp, before he pressed back in firmly. He was flush with Time’s plush cheeks against his hips, and he hummed happily. He kept a slow pace, not willing to push Time where he wasn’t ready. Though if the quiet groans were any indication, Time was enjoying this now.

The sounds of their panting and moans echoed in the alcove, along with the wet slap of skin against skin. Nomad pressed closer to Time, bending him further into himself as he pressed as close as he could. Nose to nose, they could barely see each other’s eyes through sweaty hair. The look of dazed pleasure on Time’s face was enough of an ego boost, and he relished in feeling the hot vice that was Time clamping down on him with every thrust in.

He wiggled a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Time’s cock. The jolt of surprise was felt as he watched Time tilt his head back. He said nothing, words unable to form on his tongue or his mind as he sought his release. Pressing his forehead into Time’s chest, he clenched his eyes shut as he gave one, two, three more thrusts before he came with a choked gasp. He saw white spots behind his eyelids, giving stuttering thrusts up into Time as the white hot coil of tension in his abdomen finally released.

He continued to jerk the other off, distantly hearing Time curse and moan above his head. But his goal was to make the other find another release, to feel the same pleasure that he’d felt. Finally the ringing in his ears faded and he caught the tail end of Time’s gasping moan that turned into a shout, and he felt the sudden molten hot shot hit him in the chin and his closed eye. His hand slowed down some, drawing the pleasure out for the other until he finally stopped.

The silence greeted them, the only noises were their heavy breaths and the distant noises of the forest. Lifting his head, Nomad pried open an eye- the other splattered with cum- and he gave a tired smile to Time.

“Feeling okay?” He asked, letting go of his flaccid length to press his open palm against Time’s ribs. Those dark blue eyes were hazy, but he gave a nod. Swallowing to wet his dry throat, Nomad wiped his eye with the back of his wrist before slowly stood straight up, helping to lower Time’s legs one by one. He let himself slip out, ignoring the twinge of overstimulated pleasure before he was manipulating the magic holding the vines to lower Time to the ground. Then, they unwound.

“How do you feel?” He asked, voice rough as he inspected the new markings. Where there had been spatterings of reds and purples from bites and hickeys, there were now red indents all over Time’s body from the vines digging in. But, it didn’t look like there was any lasting damage. Which was good.

“Sore…” Time mumbled, his eyes looking ready to drift shut. But Nomad didn’t want him sleeping yet. He gave him a gentle shake, getting those blue eyes to flutter open.

“I know. I’m sorry I was rough,” he apologized. Time shook his head in response, though it still rolled around like a puppet with its string cut. Nomad reached over to his adventure pouch and dug around in it. He felt a soft cloth and pulling it out revealed one of his washcloths. He didn’t wet it, instead opting to take it and lightly wipe up the mess around Time’s chest from his release before he helped Time put his shirt back on.

“Let me take care of you, and then we can get back to the house,” Nomad whispered. Time didn’t argue, just giving a hum in response. Nomad leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, sweet but quick, and he went to work. Another quick search of his bags he found the waterskin he used and poured water onto the cloth to start cleaning Time up before working on himself. Then, he helped Time into his sleeping pants and boots, all the while whispering praise and soft words.

With Time dressed, he took the moment to get himself into his clothes, ignoring the shivers and shakes he could feel through his body. He put his stuff away in his bag once more, before feeling around for a potion bottle to help steady himself and Time until they made it back.

His fingers felt magic and he paused. Removing it, he saw it was the spring water he had gathered up. It glinted and glittered with magic, and Nomad held it for a moment, and then took the cork out. Stepping over to time, Nomad knelt down and pressed the rim to his lips.

“This will help perk you up a bit,” he reassured. Time’s hands came up- shaking as they were- and he helped tip back some water into his mouth. He watched, waiting on bated breath, before Time sighed and sagged in relief. Taking the opportunity, Nomad took a sip of water again. The flavor of magic was still something he couldn’t put his finger on, but it was sweet and crisp, and full of light.

“Think you can walk?” Nomad asked, putting the cork stopper back on as he shoved it back into his bag. Time didn’t answer verbally as he pushed himself back up onto his feet, using the wall for support. Just seeing down the neckline of Time’s shirt, some of the lighter bruises and marks were beginning to fade away. But he had left so many, not all could be rid of that quickly.

“I’ll manage.” Nomad decided to let him build his pride back up. Stepping out of the alcover, they walked slowly back towards Twilight’s house. The moon was higher overhead as they walked through the forest, following the path back to Ordon village.

Reaching past the border signs that lead to the village, Nomad saw that Twilight was waiting for them, arms crossed as he leaned against the post that led to Epona’s stall. The horse in question was asleep, splayed out and giving loud snores. A look at Twilight’s face and Nomad could see the amusement playing on his face, eyes roaming over their disheveled appearance.

“Have fun?” Twilight teased, his tone playful as he stood there. Nomad glanced at Time, seeing that more marks had appeared with the shifting of his collar as they had walked. Meeting his eyes, Nomad couldn’t help but give a smirk.

“Perhaps. Would you like to find out?”

The blush on Twilight’s face was cute, and Nomad couldn’t help but laugh as he helped lead a dazed Time up towards the ladder to Twilight’s home. “Don’t worry. I won’t push anything with you, farmer.”

He didn’t quite catch the mutterings beside him, focused on making sure Time could make it up the ladder from his exhaustion adventure in magic training. But just as he was about to go up he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. He whirled around, ready to ask what was wrong, but stopped at seeing the look on Twilight’s face.

Pupils wide and dark, and his face set in a blush. Nomad knew what happened, and he found himself smirking. “Maybe you should join in on our magic training instead of just watching next time.”

Twilight gave a snort before letting go of his wrist like he was being branded. “Just be careful. I don’t think the Guardian Light Spirit would like to have ‘magic’ used willy nilly in it’s spring.”

“I asked it first before doing anything,” Nomad retorted, ending the conversation now as he climbed up the ladder to head into the dim house. It was lit only by the small stove, as various sleeping pallets were laid out on the floor. Just beside the stove on the counter, Nomad saw a small glass lid on a plate.

Apples and honey cakes.

_ “Ah. That’s what the water tastes like,” _ he thought to himself, before he was crawling over to the nearest empty spot. The world was starting to grow soft and hazy now. Laying down, he pulled the blanket over his head, and glanced over to who was beside him.

Time was already conked out, his face peaceful while his blond hair was splayed out like some golden halo. It was sweet. He reached out and grasped at Time’s hand with his own. It was a moment before his fingers were squeezed back. He felt the warm grip of sleep closing around him and he closed his eyes.

The world tilted and he realized a  _ small _ mistake he’d made, even unconsciously.

The morning after was going to be  _ very _ interesting with how much Glamour he accidentally took. And how to answer the questions about the marks he’d painted on Time’s neck with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is a small section in this story that does contain implied/referenced past non-con/rape though it is not written in explicit detail, and the character in question was not thrown far into their past memories.


End file.
